


Ordinance 66

by DestielOTP73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, M/M, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Star Wars Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOTP73/pseuds/DestielOTP73
Summary: The Fetts run a party planning business and many other businesses in town are connected to it. When Mayor Palpatine sends out Ordinance 66, will it ruin everything they've built or will it only bring them all closer together?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Colt/Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto/Monnk, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Sabé, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. A Day in the Life

There were soft yellow flowers covering the green vines around the room, flickering lanterns giving everything a warm glow as people laughed, talked and danced around the room. The centerpiece of it all, a big archway covered in flowers, was standing empty as the newlyweds took their place on the dancefloor.  
“Another perfect event, wouldn’t you say, Rex?” Anakin said, looking at his second in command.  
Rex laughed. “Sure. Glad to see you’re still humble after that last one.”  
Anakin elbowed him and sent him a withering glare. “We don’t ever talk about that again.”  
Rex snorted and turned to watch the party again. “It is really beautiful, though. I’m glad we got to work on this one.”  
Anakin smiled. “Yeah. It was fun. Hey, probably a lot better than Cody and Obi-Wan’s this weekend.”  
They both chuckled. “Definitely.”  
\------------------  
“Cody, I don’t remember signing up to be a babysitter this weekend!” Obi-Wan yelled at his business partner.  
Cody huffed in agreement, pulling two kids apart from their fight. “This is just how every Fett kid’s birthday party gets, I thought you knew?”  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “You know, my dear, jumping to conclusions is never a good idea. I had only been to a few of the older kids’ parties. Those are very different from this.”  
Cody smiled wistfully. “Yeah, they are.” He grunted as he fell to the floor when a kid ran straight into his legs. Obi-Wan rushed over.  
“Are you alright?” he said, helping the other man sit up.  
Cody rubbed his head. “Yeah, just a little sore.”  
“Let’s get some ice on it, I promise the party will survive without us for just a minute,” Obi-Wan said, dragging him into the kitchen.  
Cody grumbled something under his breath as he got up, but quieted before Obi-Wan could hear what it was.  
Obi-Wan rummaged through the contents of the freezer until he found an ice pack. He grabbed it and held it on Cody’s head.  
“Does that feel okay?”  
Cody nodded. “A little cold, but yeah.”  
Obi-Wan grabbed a chair to sit next to him. “Tell me about your family.”  
Cody smiled. “I love them, but they’re a lot to handle, as you can see. And, not to mention, there are so many of us.”  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “That’s definitely true.”  
“Jango is a great dad, and he relaxed so much once he started this business. Before that, he was very..military minded. He wanted all of us to serve, like he did, and he ran his house like the army. It was stressful, to say the least, but we learned a lot from it. It has been nice to see this other side of him with this business. Everyone here is family, a lot of that in a literal sense, but even the ones like you, Anakin and Plo, you’re all family too.  
“I can’t even begin to list all my brothers, let alone the cousins too,” Cody said, chuckling. “But all of us Fetts are loyal to a fault and we believe in growing our family in whatever ways we want. I’m pretty sure Plo has adopted the whole Wolfpack by now; Bly and Aayla are practically married...if they ever decided to actually start dating and I think Waxer and Boil recently adopted a little girl named Numa. Some of us do bring this family in legally, with marriage, adoption, whatever, but I know that we don’t need that paper to know we’re family.”  
“Cody, I really admire that about your family. Growing up most of my life without my father was hard on me, but I found some people, like you guys, who took me in and became that family to me. And I know Anakin feels the same way.” Obi-Wan adjusted his chair so he could hold the ice pack easier. “How’s your head feeling?”  
Cody shrugged. “It’s better than when I hit it.”  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Well, do you think you’re up for some Fett partying again?”  
“Always.”  
Obi-Wan returned the ice pack to the freezer and looked over at Cody. “Back to work.”  
\--------------------  
Obi-Wan pulled up to the 501 planning center and parked, then went to find his little brother. He found him talking to Rex in the lobby and stepped in.  
“How was the reception today?” he asked.  
“Anakin said that it was boring, but he actually loved it,” Rex said.  
Anakin folded his arms. “Why would I have liked that lousy reception?”  
Rex smirked. “Well, it just happened to be themed pretty close to what you want your wedding reception to be like.”  
Anakin stammered, blushing. “I- uh, no- it was.. That’s not-”  
Obi-Wan laughed. “Rex, how did you know what Anakin wants his wedding reception to be like?”  
He shrugged. “We were talking about it awhile back. He brought it up in case it could be helpful for any of our future customers, or at least, that’s what he said.”  
Anakin glared at both of them as Obi-Wan chuckled. “Yeah, and it’s true. Why else would I bring it up?”  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Hm, well, Rex, that information might come in handy in the future, you never know.”  
Anakin growled and grabbed Obi-Wan. “We are leaving.” He turned around. “See you later, Rex! Remember, tonight at the 79s.”  
Rex waved. “Roger that.”  
They piled into the car. “Ahsoka next?”  
Obi-Wan nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Yeah, then we’re going to Dex’s. Anything you need while we’re out tonight?”  
He shook his head. “Nah, you’re in charge of groceries. But I’m all stocked on my essential snacks.”  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as they parked in front of the flower shop. “Of course you are.”  
They walked in the side door, knowing Ahsoka had already locked the store up.  
“Snips, ready for some food?” Anakin called out.  
Ahsoka appeared out of nowhere. “I’m always ready for food, Skyguy. You paying?”  
“Nope. Obi-Wan is.”  
“Aw, thanks, Dad,” Ahsoka said, hugging Obi-Wan.  
He rolled his eyes. “What will I do with you children?”  
“Love us? Feed us?” Ahsoka said.  
“And embarrass us in front of our crushes,” Anakin added.  
“That’s my job,” Obi-Wan said. “Now get in the car so we can get to the Diner before it closes.”  
They both ran out to the car, pushing past him to get there.  
“Does everything have to be a competition for you two?”  
“Nope, but we make it one anyways,” Ahsoka said.  
Obi-Wan sighed and just drove on, heading towards the Diner.  
\--------------------  
They ate dinner in peace, well as much peace as you can get with a teenager and an adult who both act like children. After they got home, they all got into bed, except Anakin. He changed and told them not to wait up.  
“I’m going out to 79s with Rex and some friends.”  
“Be careful and don’t drink too much,” Obi-Wan said.  
“Alright, bye!”  
Obi-Wan stayed up for a few more hours working on some paperwork and watching some TV, then finally went to bed.  
\-------------------  
“Obi-Wan, wake up!” Anakin said, shaking his shoulder.  
“Did I sleep in?” he said, sitting up.  
Anakin shook his head. “It’s like...midnight. But this is really important, I promise!” he said as Obi-Wan glared at him. “Jango just sent out this email a few minutes ago. It’s addressed to everyone who isn’t a Fett.”  
Obi-Wan frowned. “What is it for?”  
Anakin shrugged. “I read through it, but it was a lot of legal mumbo jumbo so I didn’t really understand. But you can, so tell me what it’s about.”

From: jangofett@gmail.com  
To: obiwankenobi@gmail.com skyguy21@gmail.com ahsoka_tano@gmail.com alphawolf@gmail.com aaylasecura@gmail.com sexymerman@gmail.com queenhairdresser@gmail.com  
Subject: Ordinance 66  
Mayor Palpatine has brought it to my attention that as a “family owned and operated” business, all my employees must be direct family. Since it is the start of this new year, he has given me until the end of the year to make sure that is fulfilled. You all will have to legally join this family in some way, whether that be through adoption, marriage or otherwise or else Palpatine will have me fire you.  
Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka. I know you are all an adopted family, so realistically only one of you has to participate in this. Padme, the same goes for you and your handmaidens. Except Sabe, I heard that she’s the only one not related to you.  
Managers, I’d suggest trying to get together with your Assistant Managers; they are your second in command so you already know you work well together. But feel free to do whatever you feel is best for you. If any of you are not interested in the Fetts here, I can bring in other family for you to meet.  
Good luck to all of you. I will check in at the beginning and end of each month to track your progress.

Jango Fett,  
Owner of Fett Family Fun

“Wow.... that’s a lot to take in,” Obi-Wan said. “But, at least he only sent it to us, so the Fetts don’t know that he basically set us up with them.”  
Anakin nodded, then looked at his phone. “Plo replied back.” He read it, then chuckled.

To: jangofett@gmail.com  
From: alphawolf@gmail.com  
Re:Ordinance 66

I thought you were aware that I have legally adopted many of your sons? I remember asking your permission for that. So, I am already clear.

Sincerely,  
Plo Koon

Obi-Wan laughed. “Of course he has.”  
“Well, looks like you and Cody have to get married now,” Anakin said.  
Obi-Wan elbowed him “I should have never told you about that.”  
“What? I think you guys are cute.”  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, then went back under his blanket. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, but thank you for showing me, Anakin.”  
He smiled. “Yeah, goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, young one,” Obi-Wan replied as he closed the door.  
“This is going to be interesting..” he whispered.


	2. Akward Exes and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is figuring everything out with this new adjustment and things get a little weird.

“Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka yelled. “Anakin is burning the pancakes.”  
“I’m coming! Anakin, step away from the kitchen,” Obi-Wan said as he ran down the stairs. He flew into the kitchen and fixed everything he could.   
“Anakin, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren’t allowed to cook?” Obi-Wan sighed.   
He shrugged. “Probably a lot. Can you make us omelets now?”  
Obi-Wan let out a deep breath and moved towards the fridge. “Fine. But you have to cut the toppings.”  
Anakin ran back into the kitchen and got to work on the food.  
“Hey Snips, have you checked your email yet?” Anakin said.  
“No, why? Should I?”  
Obi-Wan stuck his head around the door. “You probably should.”  
She raised an eyebrow, but got her phone out and read the email. “What?! Do we all have to since we’re not blood related? Or will the adoption count as family?”  
Obi-Wan shrugged. “We’re not sure, but I’m going to talk to Jango today about it so I’ll ask. I thought that we could each give it a chance though, just so we have a better chance of actually finishing it by the end of the year.”  
“This is just an excuse for you to do nothing about your feelings for Cody, isn’t it?” Ahsoka said.  
Obi-Wan glared at Anakin. “Why did you tell her?”  
Anakin’s eyes went wide and he put his hands up. “I didn’t, I swear.”  
“Thanks, Obi-Wan. Now I can tell Rex that he was right,” Ahsoka said.  
Obi-Wan turned away from her and went back to cooking.  
“There is one small problem though, there aren’t any Fetts here that are women..” Ahsoka said.  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Jango could probably get you in contact with his daughters. He has 7, but three are married. So you have a little bit of a choice with them.”  
“How do you know all this stuff?” Anakin asked.  
“You do realize that Jango and I have known each other for a long time, right? I even dated him for a little bit.”  
“You dated your current crush’s dad?!” Ahsoka said.  
“It wasn’t really that serious, we were more...friends with benefits?” Obi-Wan said, staring at the stove as his ears turned red.  
“Obi-Wan, you sly fox. Going after an older man, too.”   
“Ahsoka, he’s only 9 years older than me,” Obi-Wan muttered.  
“And that’s about how much older you are than Cody, right?” she asked.  
“Your point?” Obi-Wan said, turning around to raise an eyebrow.  
“Nothing, just curious.”  
Anakin rolled his eyes at his siblings bickering and threw all the toppings into Obi-Wan’s pan. “There, I finished.”  
“Thank you, dear.”  
“Obi-Wan?”  
“Yes, Ahsoka?”  
“...you have to talk to your ex about marrying his son today?” she said, fighting back a smile.  
Obi-Wan glared at her and both of the younger adults burst out laughing.  
\--------------------  
“Obi-Wan?” the receptionist drawled. “Mr. Fett is ready to see you now,” she said, motioning for him to go into the office behind her.  
“Thank you, Aurra,” Obi-Wan said as he went back. He stepped into the office, which he had seen more than a few times, but still marvelled at the beautiful art everywhere.   
“I see you like my sons’ work. They each made one thing for me to put in my office, but some made a little more than that,” Jango said, looking at a collection of pieces on one wall.  
“I see them every time I come in here, but it still amazes me that they are all so talented.”  
“I assume you had a purpose in coming here today, not just to chat about the artwork I have in my office. What do you need, Obi-Wan?” Jango asked, sitting down after he had stood up to show off the art, motioning for Obi-Wan to do the same.   
Obi-Wan sat in the plush chair and took a deep breath. “I just have a couple questions about the email you sent out last night.”  
Jango pulled out a notebook and looked at Obi-Wan, focusing on him. “I’ll do my best to answer them, but I may not know everything. What are you concerned with?”  
“I’ll start with a simple one. Ahsoka, my younger sister and the owner of the flower shop, is a lesbian and there are no female Fett’s here at the moment. So I was wondering if you could get her in contact with some of your daughters. I know some are married, but I think you still have a few single ones?”  
Jango nodded and pulled out his phone and a blank notepad. “Yes, I have three single ones that I can send you their contact details for.”  
“Who got married while I wasn’t aware?” Obi-Wan asked.  
Jango smiled. “It was Kaia, the second youngest girl. And I’m surprised that you knew about Mia, that was after we went our own ways.”  
Obi-Wan blushed. “I only knew because Cody brought me with him to it.”  
“That was you?!”Jango said, raising an eyebrow. “You looked so different with that haircut and outfit.”  
Obi-Wan laughed. “I did. So it’s just Marika, Aroha and Ngaio now, right?”  
Jango nodded. “Those are the three left. I’ll write down their socials and numbers and let them know that she’ll get in contact with them sometime soon.”  
“Thank you, Jango. And one more question,” he said.  
Jango looked up from his writing. “This feels more serious. What is it?”  
Obi-Wan shifted in his seat. “Since Anakin, Ahsoka and I are all adopted, would we all need to participate in this or would one of us work?” Obi-Wan felt blood rush to his face at Jango’s wide eyes and he looked down at his clasped hands.  
“Oh, Obi. Of course you guys are family. But I will have to get back to you on an official answer on that because I’m not sure on the fine print,” Jango said, Obi-Wan finally looking back up at him and melting under his concerned gaze.   
Obi-Wan coughed and stood up. “Thank you for your help, Jango.”  
Jango let his business mask fall back into place and stood up to open the door. “It was no problem, Obi-Wan. If you have any more questions or concerns, just let me know. And I’ll send you an email when I figure out the answer to your question.”  
Obi-Wan waved as he walked into the elevator.  
“He’s still cute, isn’t he?” Obi-Wan heard Aurra say to Jango before the doors closed and he went down.  
Obi-Wan knew that he still had that physical attraction to Jango, but it was nothing more than that anymore. But when he thought of Cody.. he shut that train of thought down before he could get distracted about the man he had to work with all day.  
Obi-Wan walked over to the 212th and unlocked the side door. A few lights were already on, but he thought that Cody wasn’t going to be here until 8, like he normally was. The 7 o’clock meeting with Jango was just a precaution. He went to their shared office, but couldn’t find him there, so he headed out to the greenhouse to see if he had gone there, like he would often do if work got too stressful.  
“Something on your mind, my dear?” Obi-Wan said as he spotted Cody with the plants.  
Cody turned around and relaxed as he saw who it was. “Just some personal stuff that Rex was talking with me about last night.”  
Obi-Wan didn’t dig more, sensing that Cody didn’t want to give any details. “I’m always here if you need anything. I’m going to go make some tea, would you like some? I still have some of that berry mix you seemed to like.”  
Cody smiled and nodded. “Sure, thank you. And remember the two sugars and the milk.”  
Obi-Wan laughed and walked out of the greenhouse. “I won’t, dear.”  
He did remember all the things Cody wanted, he had practically memorized how the man liked anything he ate or drank by this time. He could hear Anakin in his head teasing him about his “domestic fluff” as he liked to call it. “It’s just observations,” he’d reply and Anakin would laugh, seeing right through his flimsy excuses.  
Obi-Wan grabbed their mugs and brought them both to the office, knowing Cody would be back soon enough. Obi-Wan opened his email, then looked up as he heard Cody walk in.   
“How was your time with the plants?”  
“Enlightening, as always,” Cody said as he grabbed his mug and sat down.  
Obi-Wan smiled. “That’s good. What would you like to work on today?”  
Cody groaned and set down his mug, looking at the calendar on his desk. “I made us an agenda for the week last night, so today we need to start arranging everything for Dex’s wedding vow renewal this Friday.”  
“That’s this Friday? Oh dear, I must have forgotten to write that down.”  
Cody rolled his eyes. “I see who’s really steering this trainwreck. Anyways, we have that and the birthday party tonight for the Organa twins. Those are our priorities and then we’ll see how much time we have left.”  
“Thank you for being so organized, Cody. Well, let’s get to work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan’s Mug   
>  Cody’s Mug

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I'm really excited for this one☺️ Let me know what you think of it!  
> (And ask me any questions about it and the AU here or at my Tumblr @fangirlshipper)


End file.
